Wolf Returning
by casualmoose
Summary: Rule 1: The Doctor lies. And the Wolf knows all about that, doesn't she? Eleven/Rose, OC companion (the Wolf's), set between series 6 & 7 though the Ponds are with the Doctor. abandoned until further notice, sorry.
1. Prologue

** Doctor Who is not mine and will sadly never be.**

* * *

One night Amy tried to bake cookies and while Amy is not one to bake cookies, she bakes incredibly good almond cupcakes. But on this particular night in the TARDIS kitchen, Amy Pond made a dire mistake. On this night, Amy chose Warlooian flour which appearance is very similar to Earth flour and is also normal at room temperature, like Earth flour. But when heated to 190 degrees Celsius, Warlooian flour will explode and expel dangerous Warlooian radiation.

Luckily for Amy (and her boys to an extent), she was quite far from the oven when the cupcakes had exploded so though she was hit with radiation, she was only given second degree burns. The Doctor immediately isolated her in a posh room in the med bay so she could wait out the gradual process of the TARDIS removing the radiation and potential toxins from her body.

During this time, Rory and the Doctor set out to have some adventures seeing as they had nothing else to do. They ended up on Raxicoricofallapotorious, running from three of the large green inhabitants. Apparently, the Doctor had set off some weird alarm in the government hall of the planet. And apparently the Doctor was also a wanted alien for the disappearance of Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen. Interesting that.

So the Doctor and Rory ran. Quite fast actually. Eventually they reached a small hotel for foreigners to the planet. The hotel had no knowledge of the Doctor's apparent charges, so he and Rory quickly rented a room and hid. It was there, as the Doctor told Rory of Cardiff and extrapolators did he break down. Because it was Cardiff and how many Welsh companions did he have? And _that _led to companions and all his love to long ago. Then suddenly his thoughts were Susan, Sarah, Peri, Adric, Romana and Jamie and Leela and Ace and Martha and Grace and Donna and_ Rose_.

Then the Doctor was crying, real actual tears and Rory was silently freaking out. He was just telling Rory about the dinner by the bay with Margeret until he trailed off. But then he had begun sobbing and muttering names seeming at random, but that one name seemed to hurt a lot more than the others. Rory collected himself and softly murmured, "Was it that girl Rose, Doctor? Did you love her?", and when the man in question looked at him with teary red eyes, Rory added, "I can tell… from your sadness. I know people with a broken heart and their sadness was just like that. Like the pain is so deep, how could anything possibly help?" And then things got awkward for Rory.

Until the Doctor whispered, "She was absolutely brilliant. She was beautiful and compassionate and kind and brave and rude and selfish and I loved her so very much," a shuddering breath, "I met her in London. She was in the way of an Auton plot and got stuck for the ride. Then she saved me and I had to ask her twice - if you can believe it- to come along with me..."

And slowly the Doctor wound through the story of his 'plus one' and the Bad Wolf within her. And when that finished he began anew, with tales of Torchwood and parallel universes. It was tragic, Rory thought, to love someone so much and to have them ripped so forcefully from your hands.

Though Amy suspected something between her boys had occurred when her husband came back to her with hugs of 'I love you Amy' and 'so glad you are still here' and her best friend smiling mournfully in the doorway, Rory never spoke about it with Amy. Because according to the Doctor, "It was a conversation with questions that Amy would ask and I won't answer, not yet anyway."

* * *

**I hope you liked it because this will be continued. And this is my story for NaNoWriMo so it might not be very good. Sorry. Reviews make me happy and flames are used to keep my toes warm during these cold winter months.**


	2. Chapter One

**I hope y'all liked this chapter, because I wrote in the dead of night.**

* * *

"John Noble, true to his name, was a great and noble man. He loved and was loved in return. His ideas helped humanity and we shall be forever in debt to him, albeit unknowingly. He put all he could into his work and often put more than he should. John Noble, you will be sorely missed, but by me most of all." Rose Tyler softly voiced in front of an audience of ten people.

John specifically asked for only ten viewers for his funeral, knowing Rose could only handle so many after his demise. He understood her and her weak points and that large crowds was one of them. It hurt Rose to her core to know that after spending a year walking on this parallel Earth together, they were still able to fine tune themselves to their emotions and needs as easy as before. It hurt, because he's gone.

After the funeral, Rose left. She packed a backpack full of necessities, kissed her Mum, Pete and Tony goodbye, and left the Powell Estate (named after the original estate, by Jackie). She wouldn't stay there and mope, that was positive. And she could not, no, _should not_bear the sympathetic looks of colleagues and the agents of Torchwood, or the sneers of those who opposed her and John's work.

First she went north to Scotland, and then went across the North Sea to Denmark. Rose never spent more than a week in the same area always choosing the fastest way out. She met many people on her travels and many others who needed her help. With her past experiences, she solved many of the problems and was thanked and hailed as a savior sometimes. But other times, Rose's help failed and she ran away, escaping and running before the true reality of the situation hit, and it killed her to know how he -the Doctor- truly felt now.

Gradually, Rose's hair grew and the blonde disappeared, replaced by her natural colour, a light honey brown. She became much skinnier, her face almost gaunt. Her eyes, a rich chocolate, became lighter, almost a quiet gold.

Eventually she landed somewhere in China and decided it was time to go home. She had no contact with anyone and looked at none of the news, so she was itching to get back to her family. Rose boarded the next plane back to the UK and sighed. When did she become this? How quickly had she become so much like her Doctor? She helped and she tried then ran before clean-up time.

Eleven hours later, Rose woke up though she had no memory of falling asleep. She retrieved her bag and hailed a cab, planning on surprising her family. But she never arrived at the place she called home. In its place stood the prestigious Powell Institute, founded 2031, by Pete and Jacqueline Tyler. Running quickly to the stand for the school's paper, Rose checked the date.

It was 2176.

She's been gone for 167 years.

So how is she alive? And more importantly, why didn't she notice?

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed this story! You all get... a chibi!Rose! She can be used to play with your chibi! Doctors (coming soon) or other chibi!Companions (also coming soon)!**

**S****ome definite facts for this story: One, the Doctor will not be an active character in this. He will be, but not yet because I'm mainly focusing on the Alternate Universe and setting up the story for Rose and Quince. Two, each chapter won't be that long because my imagination can only stretch so far. And C, or three I think, there will be a sequel!**


	3. Chapter Two

**I made another thing. The characters are not mine but I've been talking with the BBC and they're sitting on the idea. /crosses fingers**

* * *

Rose stood froze in place for the longest time, clutching her bag as her world crumbled. 167 years gone by and she didn't even notice. A lifetime had disappeared, and still she stood strong and tall. With a deep ache in her chest, she realized that her family is dead. John, Mum, Pete and Tony, all gone. Did Mum and Pete have another child before they died? Did they notice she was dead? She was vaguely aware of her environ, her focus still on her thoughts. It was only when she was slammed from behind into the sidewalk did she snap out of it.

Immediately she braced herself for the hard and unforgiving sidewalk, but she hit the ground face first with a slight bounce._ Must be new technology; hard when you walk, soft when you being abruptly shoved to the ground. 167 years of progress I suppose_, she thought almost bitterly. Assessing the situation as a Torchwood agent would do, she gathered that the being that apprehended her was very strong but that he or she (or it, she reminded herself) used mostly momentum to pin her to the Sidewalk With an Identity Crisis. She probably didn't have the physical strength to escape him, but she did have the power of surprise.

"This is Diggory, I have detained the suspicious char-" The man's connection to the rest of campus security was cut off as Rose quickly flipped them over and pinned him down. His earpiece fell out of his ear and he stared at Rose in fear and surprise.

And before Rose even uttered a single word, she felt a pinch on her back and the world faded around her.

* * *

_Their day in Central Park was calm and relaxed. No aliens, no problems. Well, may be a_ _few, like when his spumoni and neopolitan ice cream ("Rose, you can't just choose two flavours if you're at an ice cream bar that sells every flavour in 2 scoops only. But six, now that's what I call a bargain.") dripped on his shirt, or when that thief nearly took her purse (they pursued her, of course. Their speed and stamina: a definite advantage)._

_Now it was five to midnight on New Year's Eve and it was raining. They didn't go to Times Square but they did purchase the airspace above it three months previous, thanks to the work of Jacqueline Tyler, planning extraordinaire and wife to one of the most powerful men in England._

"_But really, compared to the rest of this galaxy, you humans use so much time and energy on such trivial events," he stuttered as a quick glare from Rose threw him off , "I-it's actually quite, nice. And not even over the top at all! The Warlooians have a gigantic three-day celebration every time someone bakes a nice pie; provided they cook it slowly and not above 190 degrees Celsius." He finished a grin on his face. They were both lying on the floor of the zeppelin private room beside the large window, watching the mass of bodies below. Not really watching the bodies below actually, they found each other much more interesting._

_"What happens when you do heat it up past 190, John?" Rose questioned, using the name he chose for himself. He chose it three days after his arrival, paying homage to his dear "sister," the DoctorDonna. _

_"Warlooian flour has a low heat threshold and so, if it goes past 190, it will expel Warlooian radiation. If it's in an oven or something like that, the heat will also be expelled which will cause a third degree burn if you're too close. Of course, Warlooian radiation isn't very toxic to humans but it can cause some memory loss and mild food poisoning..." As John rambled on, Rose heard the distinct yelling of the crowd below. She smiled and gave him a quick kiss, stopping his babbling._

_He looked surprised. "Is it New Year's already? I don't think I was talking for _that _long."_

_At that moment the crowd reached the highest peak of Mt. Noise and Rose's grin became much brighter. "It is now." And then they kissed tenderly once, and rested there, foreheads touching and breathing in sync. The cheers and chants of the people down below gradually became too interesting to ignore and so the couple sat up and watched the lights, with John's arms wrapped around Rose and his resting on her shoulder perfectly._

_John mumbled something softly in her ear and she straightened out and looked at him. "Sorry, what was that?" _

_His eyes were still glued to the blazing square below as he repeated his words. "They're here. They have you. I need you to be strong Rose, because your life depends on it," he looked at her and kissed her forehead. "Remember who you are and what you were. Because soon you'll be gone..."_

Her world of memory shifted around her, replaced by a dark fog. It moved and slithered around her in constant motion. She felt weightless but as heavy as a stone while the fog circled her. Suddenly a golden ray of light flashed above her. With unknown strength, she pushed her way through the tendrils of darkness and broke through light.

That's when she woke up screaming.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter! For your continued support, you shall receive a chibi!Mickey and chibi!Jackie. Now you can play Powell Estate, which is actually pretty boring if you think about it. Oh well. Update coming whenever and that includes Quince! Hooray! And tell me how you liked this chapter, please? DFTBA!  
**


	4. Chapter Three

**I AM SO SORRY**

* * *

_That's when she woke up screaming._

She sat up quickly, taking deep and calming breaths and opened her eyes. Almost immediately she closed them, shielding them from the harsh light sourced somewhere above her. Slowly her eyes grew used to the brightness and she looked wearily at her surroundings. She found herself in a very white room. The light seemed to filter through the entire ceiling making the room glow softly, and no door was visible. There goes any escape routes seeing as there are no windows either, she thought as she sat up. Her clothes had been changed, from a purple cotton long sleeve and black yoga pants, to an immaculate white pants ensemble that looked a bit like hospital scrubs. Oddly enough, her purple socks were still on her feet.

It was at that moment that the light brightened considerably and a woman, a rather tall woman, appeared in the room. The white walls didn't ripple, there was no sound; she just appeared out of nowhere. She didn't blink, she didn't adjust herself, she didn't smile. She stood in the center of the room with her legs shoulder-width and her hands behind her back and her deep red eyes watching Rose. Rose felt the unpleasant sense that the woman was scrutinizing her, from her bitten fingernails to her tangled honey hair and purple socks with a small over the big toes in both.

"I am Ko. Come with me now." Ko reached her hand out to Rose who rose from the bed and cautiously grasped it and once more, the world shifted. It was like she was sucked into the Void again, no air no light, she couldn't breathe, oh God, she was suffocating she was going to-

It stopped. Rose fell on all fours breathing in the blessed air and opened her eyes wide to rid herself of the darkness. In front of her she saw Ko, her feet still shoulder-width apart. After a few minutes Rose lifted herself from the ground and checked out the surroundings. They were still indoors and in a room that was quite similar to the one they had just left, but much bigger. Ko motioned to her and began walking down the length of the room with her hands behind her back, and Rose quickly jogged to keep up with her.

"Bit like Apparating, huh?" Rose mused, focused on counting her steps.

Her reference was left ignored.

Four minutes and three hundred and ninety-four steps later, Ko stopped in front of the glowing walls. Quickly, the wall sharpened and a rather majestic door appeared. Immediately, Ko pressed her hand against the new door and it split, to show an even larger white room. From her vantage point half a meter from Ko, Rose could hear a loud humming from within. Actually, it sounded more like an annoying buzzing. Ko had already entered the room and so bracing herself (for what? She wasn't sure), Rose stepped into the gigantic arena.

Inside, Rose saw a sight that froze her on the spot. All around her, in a huge circular arena with an immeasurable height, were Daleks.

She couldn't say she was completely shocked (she was most definitely in shock though); the Daleks were behind many of the complex schemes that she and the Doctor fought but the fact that they were able to escape before John destroyed them all, it baffled her. The bulbs on their heads were all blinking at different moments but soon enough the bulbs were blinking in synchronization creating spooky light show. Rose could now hear what they were screaming, quite clearly. What she heard made her blood run cold.

"BAD WOLF! BAD WOLF!"

* * *

**Hi everyone! How long has it been? A month? NO! Almost a month, big difference. I know this is short, but this chapter was quite difficult to write okay.** **I went from a dark and grimy room to a lab table and then to a prison cell - it was not fun. But I'm here now and that's all that matters, right? Also, I'm not even sure who still wants these but for your patience, you are all granted a chibi!Loki. Now you can ship Roski to your heart's content.**

**Happy Holidays everyone!**


End file.
